Tanks such as scuba diving tanks, oxygen tanks and cylinders contain pressurized gas that can become hazardous if not properly stored or handled. Additionally, it is preferable that the tanks be consistently transported and stored in a vertical position as opposed to a horizontal position. The horizontal position can cause damage, marring and scratches, thus increasing the likelihood of corrosion. Additionally, storing tanks in horizontal positions on their sides takes up an unnecessary waste of floor space. Merely storing the diving tanks in an upright position is not safe since the unsecured tanks can tip, fall over and hit against one another. Using rope and bungee cords is generally not a practical solution for storing loose tanks in pickup truck beds, garages, boats, dive shops and the like.
Backpacks and single tank storage bags have been used by divers to store their cylinder tanks when the tanks are not being used. There are several problems with using the backpacks and single tank storage bags. First, most backpacks do not often allow for the tanks to be stored in upright position on a floor surface. Secondly, backpacks usually only have room for storing up to at most two tanks. Many professional and sportsman divers normally take three or more tanks on a dive trip. The problem becomes compounded when plural divers go to a dive trip. In fact normal safety procedures require two divers teamed up with one another for a single dive. Thus, the divers often need more than two tanks at any given time, and need to safely store and handle these tanks. With current backpacks and single tank storage bags, the user is often forced to handle and carry plural backpacks, and plural single tank storage bags. Thus, backpacks and single tank storage bags do not take care of most divers' needs.
The inventor is aware of several types of devices that can be used for storing dive tanks. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,266 to Bartlett; 4,495,883 to Hoy; 4,889,306 to Boucher; 5,025,935 to Hadachek; 5,082,464 to Clink; 5,267,815 to Feder; 5,299,721 to Cummings; 5,788,475 to Henderson; 5,833,197 to Peabody; and 5,901,890 to Stokes. However, none of these devices singularly or in combination overcomes all of the problems described above. A device sold under the name “Pelican Tank Racks” shows racks for holding four and six air tanks. However, the Pelican Tank Racks require using “carbon steel” that is wrapped in polyester coating layer into large wire cages having large mesh opening. These racks are expensive to hold and carry excessive weight when being used.
In addition, the inventor is aware of other types of devices that can be used for storing oxygen tanks. There are wheel carts for oxygen tanks cylinders that carry one (1) tank. These are used by the user to provide some portability while employing the use of the air. Further, there are pouches that also allow portability, and are generally carried or attached to the wheel chairs.
The inventor is also aware steel type racks for storage of oxygen tanks. These types of racks are bulky and heavy not allowing for portability.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the problems with the prior art.